Live For Me
by Pawprinter
Summary: Draco was affected by so many things. Funny how one event, or time spent together can change the outcome of your life? Draco was affected by that. War, Love, Loss, and One Movie had changed his life forever... Twin Exchange September 2011 Challange.


**Hey! Its Pawprinter! This is my second Harry Potter fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The put the italic and bold for things are taken directly from the Harry Potter books. Like I said… I don't own anything! Only my words.**

**Warning: There is blood, violence, death, and war. Just warning you!**

**Also there will be some OOC ness... Sorry about that!**

**This one shot is going to be way longer then I expected! So I am thinking of writing a shortened version… Maybe! **

**I went to see "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2" again. My third time! I always wanted to write a story for the fallen of Harry Potter, for the survivors of Harry Potter war, and a story for the ending of Harry Potter. I really wanted to write that, so its here. But I added my Draco/Hermione stuff in it!**

**So this is my entry for the Twin Exchange September Challenge! **

**The prompt is a movie.**

**The pairing is Hermione and Draco.**

**And the quotes are "You wouldn't dare".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Live For Me?<strong>

_May 2, 1998._

He was running… Well… Draco was running. Draco was running from reality… Things still needed to sink in for him. Draco needed to make a choice. He knew he had to make the choice. This choice would change his life and many other life forever. Harry or Voldemort. What side…

"_Deprimo"_

Draco rolled to the side. The spell just missed the side of his head. Both Death Eaters and the people defending Harry were firing spells at Draco. Draco was in between sides. Death had changed his life… People changed his life. Crabbe, Snape, Dumbledore, Narcissa, and Hermione…

"_Duro!" _

Draco got up from the ground and started running. The spell blew a hole in the ground where Draco was previously standing. Draco sped up his running. Death was everywhere, but he wasn't going to let himself grieve. One of his best friends just died, but there was a battle going on around him. Draco wasn't let himself grieve, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight. Even though there was a war going on around him, he wasn't going one death affect him. Draco wasn't going to let Crabbe's death change his mind about his life. Draco valued his life and his family's life's highly, so he wasn't going to change sides… He wasn't going to fight against his fellow Death Eaters and waist his life.

But that didn't mean he wasn't affected by Crabbe's death. Draco wasn't going to turn around and murder Harry, or Ron, and especially not Hermione in cold blood! They risked their life's for his.

Draco wasn't going to turn and risk killing numbers that might help Hermione. Even though Draco didn't like Harry or Ron… Hermione was a different matter. Draco might not like muggle born witches or wizards, but Hermione was different. Hermione changed Draco's views on muggle born witches and wizards… To Draco, Hermione was a perfect witch. To Draco, Hermione was a smart, courageous, level headed, pretty and cute, talented witch…

"_Sectumsempra!"_

Draco instantly ducked and dodged the spell. It just left a small cut at the back of his leg. He jumped into a hidden spot of the castle… There was no major battle going on here. Draco curled up into a tight ball and thought about his secret love and her safety.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

**~Year 3~**

_Draco was doing his normal thing… Snooping around the castle. He would keep in the shadows of the hallways and tip-toe around the place. Draco was walking past a classroom when he saw flashes of light appear out of the cracks of the door. Draco paused, thinking it was a teacher. He waited a few minutes longer in the same position. More flashes of blue light came out of the door, but nothing else happened. Draco soon came out of fear and started to become suspicious. He took a few steps towards the door cautiously. A loud bang came from inside the door, and Draco jumped back against the wall in fright._

"_What the hell?" He screamed as he jumped. Draco soon realised what he did and covered his mouth with his hand._

_Another loud bang filled the space of the hallway. The bang was followed by flashed of blue light. _

_These sounds sights were so strange to Draco, hell, it was so strange to any pureblood witch or wizard. Of course muggle's or muggle born's would recognize the sounds and the lights right away, and they wouldn't be frightened or confused. But Draco never took interest in muggle contraptions, so he was very confused, and very frightened… Even though he would never admit it to anyone._

_There was another loud bang, but this time laughter followed. Again flashes of blue light seeped through the cracks of the door, but black and white light popped up after it._

_Draco looked at the door confused. To Draco the door didn't seem enchanted, but he could never tell correctly. The door seemed to be an ordinary door to Draco. It seemed the light and the sound were coming from the other side of the door. Draco looked up at the class name on the top of the door._

"_Muggle Studies." Draco mumbled in distaste. _

_He started to back away from the door, but more flashes of light came, and he stopped. Draco looked at the door awhile longer before he took a deep breath. He looked around the hallway to make sure nobody was watching him. Draco didn't want anyone to see what he was going to do. Most Slytherins would think he would be a muggle lover for the rest of his life if he stepped foot into the Muggle Studies room. Luckily nobody was in the hallways. _

_Draco put his hand on the door handle, turned the knob, and pushed the door open. What Draco saw in the room surprised him. _

_There was a big, wooden box sitting on a desk. There was a flat paper like thing in the front of the box. The paper had a moving picture on it. The pictures were flashing the blue, white, and black lights. Sounds were coming from the wooden box. _

_A bushy haired figure was sitting in front of the strange box. Draco guessed the figure was a person, and the person was a girl. The girl had long, bushy hair, and she was wrapped up in a robe. The girl was sitting in a seat in front of the strange box._

"_What is that?" Draco asked out of curiosity. The girl let out a yelp of surprise. She turned around to look who the intruder was._

"_Malfoy?" The girl asked. Draco recognized that voice…_

"_Granger?" Draco asked surprised. The girl nodded. "What are you doing here with that strange… box? I thought you would be sleeping!" Draco added. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and laughed a little bit._

"_Its called a TV, Malfoy." Hermione laughed. "I'm allowed to be here. Mrs. Burbage's class is the only place where I can watch this TV in the wizarding world." Hermione added. Draco nodded confusingly._

"_What is a 'TV'?" Draco asked Hermione. Hermione laughed slightly._

"_Its where you watch programs and shows. Its like a book, but its moving." Hermione explained simply to Draco. Draco nodded as she explained more about a TV. After Hermione explained everything about a TV until Draco understood._

"_Okay. I understand…" Draco mumbled._

"_Good." Hermione laughed. _

"_So what are you… watching, Granger?" Draco asked Hermione. Hermione smiled and turned to look at the TV._

"_Its called a movie. It's my favourite one." Hermione laughed. _

"_What… movie is it?" Draco asked the Gryffindor. She looked back at Draco with a smile. _

"_It's a scary movie." Hermione said with a wicked smile. Draco nodded his head._

"_What is it called?" He asked. Hermione waved Draco over. He walked up to her and sat down beside her._

"_It's called 'Prom Night'" Hermione answered. She held up the case of the movie and handed it to Draco. Draco took it in his hands and examined it._

"_Is it any good?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically._

"_Very good." She answered. Draco nodded his head._

"_Can I watch?" Draco asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders._

"_I don't think Harry, Ron, or any Weasley's would like me watching a movie with you." Hermione said. She bit her lip nervously. Draco smiled._

"_They don't have to know." Draco said with a smile. Herminone's face lit up._

"_Well… I will have to think about it, Malfoy." Hermione said with a smirk. Draco rolled his eyes._

"_I am interested by this muggle movie." Draco said. He spun the case for the movie in his hands. Hermione laughed._

"_Well if I am teaching you about muggle stuff, then you can watch the movie with me, Malfoy." Hermione laughed. Draco nodded his head._

_They watched the rest of the movie together. Draco was having such a good time he didn't realise he was watching a muggle device with a muggle born, Gryffindor, Witch in the Muggle Studies room._

'_Maybe Granger is different…' Draco thought to himself._

_He looked over at Hermione. She was almost quivering in fear, but she looked happy. Draco then realised that Hermione was a very brave, pretty, and an amazing witch…_

_After the movie was over Draco was surprised._

"_I wouldn't think you would be into those kinds of movies, Granger." Draco said with a laugh. Hermione and Draco were moving the TV back to its original spot in the classroom. Hermione shrugged her shoulders._

"_You don't know a lot about me, Malfoy. Nobody really knows me really well." Hermione said with a sad smirk. Draco nodded his head knowingly._

"_I know what you mean." Draco said with the same sad smirk Hermione had on moments earlier._

"_I know. I would have never thought you would step foot in this classroom, or you would watch a muggle TV, or you would watch a movie with me." Hermione said with a laugh. Draco nodded his head._

"_I wouldn't have thought I would do that stuff either." Draco told Hermione. Hermione nodded her head this time. _

_Nobody said anything for awhile. Draco and Hermione finally got the TV in the right space in the classroom. _

"_We should get to our dorms, Malfoy." Hermione said after awhile. Draco nodded his head in agreement._

"_Sure." Draco said._

"_Bye, Granger." Draco mumbled._

"_See you around." Hermione mumbled. Draco nodded his head awkwardly. Hermione then ran out of the room. Draco just stood in the middle of the room with his mouth open in awe._

"_Wow." Draco mumbled under his breath._

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

><p>After minutes -even though it felt like hours- of waiting everything seemed to stop. A faint pop filled the air all around the battlers. It was faint, almost nothing, but everyone heard it… Everyone seemed to stop the spells.<p>

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste."

Draco's heart started hammering against his chest. He knew that voice. Even people who didn't know the voice could guess who it was. The voice was a cold, deep, soul shattering voice. It rung around the hallways, lingered in corners, and killed all of the silence.

Draco looked down at himself. His clothing were in rips and tatters, the robes were bloody, dirty, burnt, and destroyed. Draco looked up around the hallway. Blood was everywhere on the floor. Splattered, gushed everywhere. It was like any battle scene. Blood, dead bodies, and broken wands. Blood was a main factor…

The dark wizard didn't wait long for anyone to think about it. The announcement went on in the same voice. Cold, dead, uncaring…

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."

There was a pause. Everything was silent… No movement, no sound, no cracks of spells, no screams of terror or pain, no thumps of bodies… There was nothing.

Draco's breath got caught in his throat. All of the black-cloaked figures in the hall Draco was in were backing away and lowering their wands. They were all walking or running out of the castle, or even turning on the spot to Disapparate away. Soon all of the Death Eaters were gone out of the hallway.

Draco then came out of the corner, but nobody was paying attention to him. All around him was a sore sight for all eyes, even Draco's. Student's and allies littered the hallway… In every corner and every turn there was a dead body. Some of the bodies weren't recognizable, but that didn't matter. Survivors moved quickly to the bodies. Each of them falling on their knees in front of the dead. Ravenclaw girls came together with Gryffindor

Boys around the dead. Each of them holding each others hands as tears poured quickly out of their eyes and down each of there dirt covered and bloody faces.

Draco looked around once more. He began to walk towards one of the dead, but he stopped. You-Know-Who had not finished. "I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences." When he spoke this time… It was different. It wasn't the kind of evil tone he used before. This was a different evil voice… "This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Draco seemed to freeze. The time around him didn't seem to make sense. The time seemed to slow down… Seconds tuned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

**~Year 3~**

**_"'S'all my fault. Got tongue tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermionee. An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exactly what he told 'em…"_**

**_"There's still the appeal!" said Ron fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"_**

**_They were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead they could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively._**

**_"'S'no good, Ron," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket. I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I own him that…"_**

**_Hagrid turned around and hurried back towards his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief._**

**_"Look at him blubber!"_**

**_Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening._**

**_"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"_**

**_Harry and Ron both made furious moves towards Malfoy, but Hermione got there first - SMACK!_**

**_She had slapped Malfoy around the face with all the strength she could muster. Malfoy staggered. Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again._**

**_"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul - you evil-"_**

**_"Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back._**

**_"Get off, Ron!"_**

**_Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backwards. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions thoroughly bewildered._**

**_"C'mon," Malfoy muttered, and next moment, all three of the had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons._**

**Later That Night…**

_Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were in the dungeons. Draco was sitting on the couch, and Crabbe and Goyle were walking around the room._

"_That Mudblood showed you, Malfoy." Crabbe said with a snicker._

"_Don't call Granger a Mudblood, Crabbe." Draco snapped at Crabbe. Crabbe threw his hands up in surrender._

"_But what do we call her then?" Goyle asked. Draco rolled his eyes._

"_Hermione, Granger, whatever." Draco said with a nod._

"_Why?"_

"_Because she is different." Draco answered simply. Goyle and Crabbe walked behind Draco. They both looked at each other with looks of confusion on._

"_How is she different? She punched her and you want us to stop being rude to her?" Crabbe asked. Goyle nodded in agreement, but Draco didn't bother to turn to see them._

"_You like her." Goyle whispered under his breath, but Draco heard._

"_Shut up, you idiots! Go. Leave me alone!" Draco yelled. Crabbe and Goyle took off to their room._

_Draco sat on the couch for awhile longer. He was just thinking about all of the possibilities. Of course he thought about dating Hermione before, but that was only because he found her fascinating with her muggle TV and the muggle movie. _

_The thing Draco learned from Hermione that day was Hermione was good for him in many ways. She knew when to punch and when to dodge, she knew when to be loud and when to be quiet, she knew the right time to be the smart bookworm she can be and when to be a normal teenager… He learned all of that from one punch…_

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

><p>Was Draco was worried? He was all beat up, and he was avoiding the battle. Hermione was running around in the middle of battle, running with the biggest target in this war. So yes, yes Draco was worried.<p>

All that Draco was thinking of was Hermione. He could lose her in this war, and he never told her anything he wanted to tell her. Draco loved her like she was his life, but he never told her.

Sadness, death, heartbreak, and anger was everywhere Draco turned. Dead were lying everywhere in the hallway Draco stood. Draco then realised that the dead were people. The dead were someone's friends, family, or something else. Hermione could have been anyone of the dead… It didn't matter that he loved her, or that anyone loved her, because loved ones have died in this war. Draco realised that love didn't stop death, love didn't stop torture, and love didn't stop this war. Hermione could very well be anyone of the dead…

A loud sob filled the air. Draco turned to it, but froze… His eyes found another dead. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor students were surrounding a figure that was unrecognizable. Draco felt like he was standing and staring at the group of people for hours…

Draco stared at the figure in shock. He couldn't tell who it was, but he knew it was someone important. Someone wiped their head around. It was Eloise Midgen from Gryffindor. She had her wand out in front of her face, but lowered it when she recognized Draco.

"Draco." She mumbled. She waved her hand towards her. Draco walked towards her.

"Who is it?" Draco asked in a whisper. He already knew the long, shiny, black hair, and the cloudy, green eyes, but he needed to confirm who it was on the floor.

"Tracey Davis." Eloise Midgen mumbled. "She was one of the only ones from Slytherin

to come back to fight." Eloise added. Draco nodded sadly. Before anything could happen a kind voice filled the air. It was like Voldemort's, but this voice was sweeter.

"Everyone who can hear me and is capable of doing so, gather in the Great Hall at once. Apparate if at all possible, time is of the essence. Bring any casualties you are capable of, and we shall retrieve the rest when we have a better idea of our numbers. If you are wounded and cannot walk or Apparate, someone will be there shortly to help you. We have only an hour, we must use it well." McGonagall yelled.

"Lets go." A Ravenclaw said. Her and a few others went walking down the hall for more deaths.

'_Where are you, Hermione?' _Draco thought in his head. Everything in his head wasn't making sense. Draco's head was swarming with memories… Thoughts… His head was filled with Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

**~Year 5~**

_Draco had been stealing glances at Hermione for two years. Her deep brown eyes made him get lost, her smooth skin made him think about possibilities, her smile made him feel like he was flying, and her laugh drove him crazy. Sure Hermione had some flaws, but that didn't matter to Draco._

_Hermione always sat at the same table in the library. Draco would only be a few rows away from this table when ever he was at the library, but today was different. Draco knew Hermione should be coming to the library soon, so he would be waiting for her._

"_What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she rounded a corner. Draco looked up from a random book he was reading. He put on a sideways smirk before answering Hermione._

"_Reading and doing my homework. Why are you here, Granger?" Draco asked with a smile. "Not that I'm sad to see you here…" Draco added under his breath._

"_Well I am coming here to do my homework." Hermione said as she waved her homework in the air. "This is usually my seat…" She added as she bit her lip._

"_We could help each other?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at Draco with her eyebrows raised. "And you can come sit beside me." Draco said with a smile that lit up his whole face. Hermione sighed._

"_I think I'll pass on the offer, Malfoy. Thanks anyway." Hermione mumbled. She turned to walk away, but she stopped. _

"_Are you sure? There is a book calling out to you…" Draco said. He pulled a book of the table and waved it in the air. Hermione turned back to face Draco. Hermione chewed her lip and thought it over for a few seconds._

"_Maybe… But…" Hermione said, but she wondered off, never finishing the sentence._

"_I don't bite!" Draco reassured Hermione. Hermione smiled for a brief second._

"_Yes, I know. Its just…" Hermione started to say again, but she trailed off._

"_Go on, Granger!" Draco called out. Hermione bit her lip a little more before she continued._

"_Well…" Hermione said in a higher voice then usual. Draco chuckled._

"_Come on, Granger. Just spit it out." He called out. Hermione took a deep breath._

"_I don't think Ron or Harry would like me sitting beside you." Hermione finally said. She bit her lip, but you could still see the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile. Draco chuckled._

"_And you do whatever they think or say? I thought you had a brain for your own." Draco said with his arms crossed. Hermione looked flabbergasted for a few seconds._

"_I do! Its just…" Hermione said, but again she trailed off. Draco sighed._

"_Come on, Granger. Use your brain." He called out. "I know you have a brain in the head of yours, so use it!" Draco added. Hermione sighed._

"_Well my brain is thinking that I should listen to Ron and Harry. They have really good points about you." Hermione said with a small, guilty smile. Draco smiled._

"_You hung out with me before." Draco pointed out. Hermione smiled._

"_Yeah. We hung out, Malfoy. But we were hanging out in class, with other people." Hermione said with a smile. Draco sighed and shook his head no. "What?" Hermione asked. Her smile had disappeared off of her face, and she looked worried._

"_We hung out in our third year." Draco said with a smile. Hermione scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion._

"_Well in class… I guess. You were always with Crabbe and Goyle, and I was always with Ron and Harry." Hermione said just as confused. "Well I also punched you, but… I wouldn't call that hanging out." Hermione added with a smile. Draco shook his head no._

"_We watch a muggle movie on a muggle TV… 'Prome Night.', wait no… 'Prom Night.'! We watched 'Prom Night' in the muggle studies classroom." Draco said with a smile. Hermione looked shocked and confused at Draco for a few seconds. But then her face changed to a happy one. She burst out laughing._

"_I remember that now!" Hermione said with a smile. "You weren't that bad then." Hermione said with another smile. Draco nodded his head confusingly. "That was a fun night." Hermione said with a laugh. Draco nodded his head again, but this time he nodded his head in agreement._

"_So we can hang out now." Draco said with a smile. Hermione stopped laughing and put a serious face on._

"_Yes, but you have changed. Harry and Ron seen the change, and they don't want me hanging out with you anymore. My brain agrees with them." Hermione said. Draco's face fell into a serious face._

"_What about your heart? What is your heart telling you?" Draco asked. Hermione stood there for a few seconds, but eventually she sighed._

"_Its telling me…" Hermione started to say. She ended up by mumbling something so quite, nobody could hear her._

"_Go on." Draco encouraged her. Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and reopened her eyes. She smiled a small bit._

"_Its telling me to sit down." Hermione said sheepishly. Draco smiled satisfied._

"_Good. Now what one do you want to chose?" Draco asked Hermione. He clasped his hands together and put them on the table. _

"_My heart?" Hermione replied, but it came out in more of a question._

"_Wonderful! Come sit!" Draco cheered. Hermione shushed him quickly._

"_I though you hate me, a muggle born, a Gryffindor." Hermione said as she crossed her arms above her chest. Draco knew Hermione wouldn't have gave up so easily… He felt hurt to think Hermione though he hated her. Sure he let 'mudblood' slip out a few times, but he never meant it. _

"_No." Draco answered simply. Hermione scrunched up her face. _

"_Why do you call me a mudblood then?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Draco flinched on the inside._

"_Its by accident. I don't mean it." Draco said. He smiled sorry. Hermione smiled a bit, but she forced her face to be stern still._

"_Are you setting me up from something?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms. Draco shook his head no._

"_Never." Draco said. Hermione smiled a small bit, but again she pushed her mouth into a straight line._

"_Ever?" Hermione asked in a high voice._

"_Never, ever." Draco said with a smile. Hermione smiled, but made her face stern in a split second._

_Never, ever, ever?" Hermione asked shocked. She put her hand on her heart with a gasp. "Outrageous!" Hermione gasped in fake horror. Draco laughed for a few seconds._

"_Haha! Very funny, Granger!" Draco said with a smile. Hermione smiled. She sat down beside Draco without a problem. Hermione put her books on the table, spun on her chair, and face Draco. She opened her mouth to speak, but someone else spoke before her._

"_Hermione! Lets get going!" Ron yelled through the library. Hermione closed her mouth._

"_I should get going then…" Hermione mumbled. She stood up from her chair and Draco followed._

"_I had a good time, Hermione." Draco said. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but she shut it quickly. She laughed a slight bit._

"_I never heard you speak my first name before." Hermione laughed. Draco's heart stopped… He never meant to speak her first name… _

"_I guess sense we hung out together a few time we should be one first name basis." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione nodded._

"_Totally agreed." Hermione said with a smirk. "About the good time, and also with the first name basis thing." Hermione added. Draco nodded knowingly. "I had a really good time talking with you… Maybe we could hang out more… You know, as long as if you or your friends are really into blood status labelling." _

"_We should hang out more." Draco nodded._

"_Definitely. Your fun to talk to." Hermione laughed. "You know… Different then you usually are." Hermione added with a smirk. Draco dug his hands in his pockets and nodded._

"_Yeah… Sorry about the mudblood thing." Draco mumbled. Hermione waved her hand in the air._

"_I don't like you calling me, or anyone that, but if you stop it will be fine." Hermione said. Draco opened his mouth to answer, but Ron's voice filled the air again._

"_Hermione! Hermione, hurry up!" Ron yelled. You could hear shushing come from the librarian._

"_I'm sorry. I would love to stay longer, but I have to go. I promised Ron that we would play wizards chess." Hermione said with the roll of her eyes. Draco nodded sadly._

"_Goodbye, Hermione." Draco said with a smile. Hermione chuckled._

"_Goodbye to you too, Draco." Hermione laughed. _

_Just hearing Hermione say his name sent chills down Draco's spine… To Draco, something was different about Hermione… Something made her different from the other muggle borns._

_Hermione rolled her eyes. She put her books on the table before she walked over to Draco. She wrapped her arms around Draco in a hug. It could have been friendly, but it also could have meant something else… Draco was hopping that it meant something else._

"_See you 'round." Hermione whispered to Draco. Draco nodded dumbly. Hermione pulled away from the hug. She walked to the table and picked up her books._

"_Goodnight, Hermione." Draco mumbled._

"_Have a goodnight, Draco." Hermione nodded back. _

"_HERMIONE!" Ron yelled. Hermione rolled her eyes and took off like a shot, leaving Draco dumbfounded in the middle of the library._

_He should hate this girl. Draco should be repulsed by the very idea of being with her, talking to her, touching her, but yet he wasn't. Draco was the exist opposite. He wanted to spend each moment with Hermione, he wanted to always talk with her -even if it was about stupid things-, and he wanted to hug her and see her all the time. _

_Draco wanted to always hear her laugh fill the room, see her smile light up the room, watch her fiddle with her curly hair, listen to her speak out of turn to answer unasked questions, or to see her be to smart for her own good. _

_Draco knew he was falling for her, but didn't find it right. Hermione was a muggle born witch, a mudblood. Draco was raised to always think of yourself higher then anyone, especially muggle born witches and wizards. He always followed that for his whole life… Why was he changing now? Was it just because he was intrigued by Hermione's muggle knowledge, or her muggle contraptions, or her muggle talk, or even her muggle movies? Draco had no idea why he was falling for the Gryffindor bookworm..._

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Great Hall<strong>

Draco had carried as many injured people as he could carry back to the Great Hall. It was nobody he knew that he was carrying, but he felt the urge to help.

"Over here, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

Draco felt the bodies he was carrying began to slip out of his arms, so he rushed over the table McGonagall was pointing at. Draco put the bodies down on the table as gently as he could, and left.

He walked to the far end of the Great Hall, it was across from the entrance doors. People kept pilling in, some carrying injured people, some carrying dead, and some people walking in empty handed.

Draco was becoming more and more worried. Hermione hadn't showed up yet. In fact, Ron, Harry, or any Weasley come in.

After minutes of waiting, the Weasley's showed up. Draco knew that Hermione would be with them, so he stood up and started walking towards the Weasley's. But then he stopped short. He knew something was wrong. One of the twins was carrying the other, and all of the Weasley family was sobbing around them. Even more death…

The Great Hall entrance opened up again. Draco whipped his head to look at the door. Walking in was Ron and Hermione. Draco breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Fred!" Ron yelled.

He took off like a shot towards his family. Hermione closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hands. Draco's heart clenched. He hated this war. It was ruining everything.

"Hermione." Draco mumbled. Almost as if she heard, Hermione's head looked up.

"Draco." Hermione sobbed. She fell to her knees, her back shaking with sobs.

Draco felt a sense of needing to protect Hermione from the world around them. He took off like a shot towards Hermione. Draco fell to the ground in front of Hermione.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Draco asked.

Hermione threw herself onto Draco. Draco was surprised, but he wrapped his arms around her back.

"So much death, Draco." Hermione sobbed. Draco nodded his head knowingly. "Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Collin, Lavender… So many." Hermione sobbed. Draco closed his eyes as he pressed Hermione closer to himself. "So many!" Hermione sobbed again. "Lupin was a dad, Tonks was a mum, Fred was a brother, Collin was a friend to many, Lavender was an amazing person… All of them are gone. They left so many people." Hermione sobbed. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"I know, Hermione." Draco mumbled.

"They loved people! People loved them… Its not fair." Hermione mumbled. She buried her face in Draco's neck.

"I know." Draco mumbled. Hermione took in a few deep breaths before she pulled away.

"There are only a few of us left! Everyone that snuck back in is dead! Collin, Renny, Jayna…" Hermione sobbed. Draco pulled Hermione closer to himself.

"They knew what they were risking. They died fighting, they died being brave." Draco mumbled. Hermione sobbed harder.

"I seen so many people die today." Hermione sobbed. Draco nodded his head.

"I know, Hermione." Draco whispered. Hermione took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that… I guess it was all to much." Hermione mumbled. Draco nodded knowingly.

"Its fine, Hermione." Draco said with a sad smile. Hermione wiped the tears on her face away with the back of her hand. "I don't mind." Draco added. Hermione crashed Draco in a hug for a few minutes.

"I was worried about you." Hermione mumbled after awhile. Draco snorted.

"I was worrying about you too." Draco said. Hermione pulled away from the hug to look Draco in the eyes.

"I was so worried about you. When I saw you…" Hermione said, but she cut off her sentence. Tears began to build up in her eyes, but she blinked them away. "When I saw you standing there… I was so happy that you were okay. I was so relived!" Hermione said. She smiled for a few seconds, but then a frown appeared on her face. "I was sure you were dead, Draco. But when I saw you I was so happy. I seen so much death today, I was worried." Hermione added. She pulled Draco into another bone crushing hug.

"I was really worried about you too." Draco mumbled. Hermione took a deep breath.

"I was worried I was never going to see you again." Hermione mumbled. She pulled away from the hug. "I was afraid I was never going to get to tell you that…" Hermione wondered off. She took a deep breath and continued. "I was afraid that I was never going to tell you that I love you." Hermione said. She took a deep breath as she looked into Draco's eyes. "I love you, Draco. I was so worried that I would never get to see you again. I was so worried I would never watch another movie with you! I was worried I would never hear your voice again. I was afraid I was never going to be able to tell you that I love you." Hermione concluded.

At those words Draco felt like he would die happy. Hermione loved him back… He felt like he was flying. Draco couldn't believe that Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor bookworm loved him back.

"I love you too, Hermione." Draco mumbled. It was so quiet Hermione couldn't hear him.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked.

Draco took a deep breath. There was a reason he was sorted into Slytherin and not in Gryffindor… Draco had little to none courage when it came to doing this. Draco's heart was pounding faster then it ever went before.

Draco took one more deep breath. He leaned in towards Hermione and their lips connected. Draco pulled away a few seconds after he leaned in. Hermione was looking at Draco with her mouth hanging open a little bit in shock.

"I love you." Draco mumbled. Hermione smiled the slightest bit.

Hermione's lips crashed down on Draco's for the second time that day. This kiss lasted longer then the last. Draco could feel hot tears run down Hermione's face, but that didn't matter. Draco could hear yells of sadness in the distance, but the war didn't matter right then. Even though Draco's lip was broken, and cuts were everywhere on Hermione and Draco, the kiss was just as good as any other kiss. When Draco finally pulled away both her and Draco were gasping for air.

"Please don't die in this war, Draco." Hermione mumbled, tears running freely out of her eyes. Draco snorted.

"I would never try to die, Hermione." Draco mumbled. Draco's lips just touched Hermione's. He was hoping for another kiss like the last, but that never came. Hermione quickly pulled away from the kiss.

"I have to go." She mumbled. Hermione jumped off the floor and ran towards Fred and the rest of the Weasley's.

Draco just sat on the floor for a few minutes before it sank in.

"Did I just do what I think I did?" Draco mumbled under his breath. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>Half Hour Later<strong>

Draco had moved to the place he was standing before. Many other people were in the Great Hall now. Ever sense Draco had kissed Hermione the third time, Hermione was avoiding Draco. Draco didn't mind really. Just seeing that she was alive sent relive and happiness through Draco… Hermione was sobbing with the Weasley's. Hermione was with Ron, Ginny, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Molly, and Arthur over Fred's body.

Draco felt horrible… He was having second thought about Hermione loving him back. Maybe it was just because of the war that she said that…? Draco felt hurt… Hermione had avoided him for a half hour already. Everyone knew that their time was almost up. If Harry didn't give himself up, then they were all done….

Draco was captured in Hermione until that voice rang out. Even though news of death, and news of captures, or news of lost fighters were ringing all around Draco… This news that rang out was the worst news anyone could hear… Nobody wanted to hear this news, but they all had to.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

There was a pause. This pause only went on for a few seconds, but it felt like a life time for the fighters of Hogwarts. Harry was dead, and that was all that mattered. All of the fighters would die… This news that came from Voldemort was a nightmare.

Draco and Hermione locked eyes for a brief moment before she turned away. But that eye contact Draco and Hermione had, helped Draco. Draco knew exactly what he was going to do… He was going to fight for Harry… He was going to fight alongside Harry's friends until the end. Draco decided he was going to stay and protect Hermione as long as he could.

"Ron, do you think…?" Hermione asked in a whisper, but Draco only seen it mouthed.

"Of course not." Ron whispered, but again Draco only seen it mouthed.

"The battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

"Don't do it! It's a trick!" Someone shouted. There were murmurs of agreement.

"Harry isn't dead!" Someone added. The murmurs turned into shouts.

Draco's breath caught in his throat. He saw Shacklebolt slip out of the room, but took nothing of it.

"If they have a body-" Some other person started to say, but they were cut off.

"Shut up! Harry is not dead! All of you shut up!" Ron roared. Everything went silent. "They don't have a body!" Ron yelled again.

Draco looked at Hermione, and nearly died when he saw she was balling her face off. Draco started to walk towards Hermione, but stopped. Hermione was shaking her head no. Draco nodded his head before he took a few steps backwards.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Shacklebolt's cut her off. He came bursting through the doors. He had a crazed expression on his face along with a sad and worried expression.

"They're here!" Shacklebolt yelled. It was a normal yell, but it bounced off the four walls of the room, it echoed in the silence, and it was amplified by the tone Shacklebolt was using.

Draco's heart went up a thousand time faster then any normal heart, his breathing quickened, and he was starting to get really worried… He was worried, but not for himself.

Draco looked at Hermione. This time nether of them looked away…

As if there was a secret sign, everyone went running. Of course Draco ran right up to Hermione. As soon as he caught up to her, he felt less panic.

Soon everyone was outside the castle. The Auror had been telling the truth… Voldemort was back. But Voldemort also had been telling the truth.

Hundreds of Death Eaters were gathered in front of Hogwarts school castle, all behind a deathly figure. Most Death Eaters were wearing their silver masks, others had only their faces showing. The ones who had no masks were smiling a sly, slimy, cruel smile. They had faces and masks that sent chills down Hermione's spine. Everything in front of Hogwarts school was pure evil.

The sun was just coming up, shining over the battle ground. Making white turn silvery, making black look grey, and making everything shine. Of course nobody took notice to the beauty of the suns rays, but everyone knew it was there. They just didn't want to appreciate it.

Sobs came from everywhere around Draco and Hermione. Of course Hermione fell onto the closest thing by her, witch happened to be Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around the top of Hermione's shoulder to keep her standing close to him.

Hagrid, the Hogwarts game keeper, was standing hunched. His face was lowered, but it wasn't near touching the thing he was carrying. Hagrid's shoulders and his back was shaking with sobs. Wails could be heard come from him.

"Oh my god." Hermione whispered under her breath. She had recognized the figure in Hagrid's arms. "This can't be happening!" Hermione whispered under her breath again. As if the cruel figure heard Hermione, a smile lit up his face. A smile that was evil, a smile that was a sick smile. "No, no, no, no, no!" Hermione whispered under her breath once again. She stood up straight with her head held high.

Draco squinted his eyes shut together to try and get a view of what Hagrid was carrying. The sun was shining in his eyes, so that made thing a lot more harder. Draco put his hand in front of his eyes, so the sun wouldn't touch his eyes.

In Hagrid's arms was unmistakably, the limp, motionless body of Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived was dead.

Draco looked over to Hermione. Hermione had silent tears were running down her face, but Hermione looked strong. She had her head held high, her back straight, and a mask of bravery on. But Draco could see through her mask. Draco could see a quivering bottom lip, tears running everywhere down her face, and her eyes were scared, sad, and worried.

Hermione looked from Hagrid and Harry towards Draco. Hermione closed her eyes, pushing the last of her tears out of her eyes.

Hermione reached towards Draco with her hand. She grasped his hand in hers and held it tightly. Draco felt relief from the touch. Draco stepped closer to Hermione, and Hermione stepped closer to Draco.

"NO!" McGonagall screamed. She pushed past Draco and ran in front of her students. "NO!" McGonagall yelled again.

This scream was worse then a scream, it was worse then a cry, it was pure pain. Her scream was a aching wail. Her scream made all the students shiver. It even made Draco and Hermione shiver from the pain that was brought by her words.

Shouts, cries, and wails arose all around Draco. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny's cries were the loudest, and the deepest with pain. But Hermione's cries weren't just pain. Hermione's cries were promises, they were oaths, and they were yells of insults. The rest of the students and protectors yelled out with shock, they yelled out with anguish, yelled out with battle-oaths, with insults, with vows to keep fighting, and promises to Harry. Draco just stood there. He would shout out every few times, but he still didn't want to get killed or harmed by the Dark Lord… Even though it wouldn't matter now.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort ordered in a yell. He flicked his wand, and a flash of light come from his wand. The light lasted for a few seconds before it got replaced by a short bang. Voldemort had used the Silencing Charm, making the shouting useless. "It is over!" He yelled again with a sick smirk, "Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" Voldemort called out. He smiled full on now, his disgusting, yellow teeth showing. Hermione's hand trembled slightly in Draco's. Draco just squeezed it lightly, letting her know he was there for her still.

"You see?" Voldemort yelled with a bigger smile. "Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort said with a chuckle. A few of his followers laughed lightly too. "Do you understand now? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!" Voldemort yelled. He laughed harder this time. Now most of the Death Eaters were laughing along with him.

"He beat you!" Ron screamed. His heart was pure good, always on Harry's side. He broke through the Silencing Charm because of his loyalty and friendship towards Harry.

Ron had broke the charm that held all of Hogwarts protectors silent. Shouts burst out from all around Draco again. This time Draco didn't just add one or two words… Draco yelled full on. Hermione yelled along side Draco, but this time her shouts were laced with very colourful words. At the time Draco thought nothing of it, but when he looked back, he was very surprised to hear the Gryffindor bookworm curse. Voldemort's eyes were set a blaze by everyone's words of disagreement.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled louder then last time. With another flick of his wand another blinding flash of light followed by another loud bang made all of the screaming useless again.

Draco looked over to Hermione from the corner of his eyes. He saw silent tears run down her mud and blood covered face. Hermione didn't make a move to wipe the tears up. Hermione looked up to Draco quickly. She closed her eyes and turned back to face Voldemort.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds. Killed while trying to save himself –" Voldemort yelled, but he stopped.

"SHUT UP!" Ron yelled. Once again the Silencing Cham was broken. Ron broke it again with his loyalty and his friendship, but this time hate was added in the list. Draco could see Voldemort grit his teeth in anger.

"Anyone of you to speak out will be slaughtered. Man, women, or child will be killed along with their family. Join me now and your life will be spared along with your family. Step forward now and you will be saved! Join me and you will live the rest of your life! Step forward now!" Voldemort yelled. Everyone went silent even with out a Silencing Charm.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" Neville yelled. It rang in the silence, giving everyone a small glimpse of hope. "Dumbledore's Army!" He yelled again! A few whistles and cheering rang out for Neville.

Hermione gripped Draco's hand tighter then ever before. Her knuckles were turning white from the grip she was holding. Draco knew she was worried that Draco would step forward. Draco squeezed her hand tightly. He was trying to tell her that he would never leave her.

There was some type of connection between Draco and Hermione. It was a strong type of connection. Just by the squeeze of the hand told everything. Even though Draco and Hermione never liked each other much, they found love in the time of war, they found love in the time of need. That was something so strong that just by the squeeze of the hand they knew they wouldn't leave the other.

Hermione looked up at Draco. Draco sensed that someone was staring at him. He looked down at Hermione. Hermione still had tears running down her face, and she still had a sad frown on her face. But in her eyes there was one clear emotion. Love. Draco knew Hermione was saying that she loved him, she was trying to make sure he stayed with her through the war.

Even though Draco and Hermione hated each other at times, they loved each other deep down. Hermione was the book loving type of person, but she wasn't just a boring girl. Draco always judged people by their blood statuse, but truthfully that was an act. Draco could be nice and soft at times… Draco was the total opposite of Hermione, but they were changed. The war changed them. Truthfully they both loved each other sense their third year… Ever sense they watched the movie together, but they never told anyone. But now it was all open, it was all told.

"Draco?" A small voice said.

Draco's eyes widened for a second. He knew that voice. That was the voice of his mother. Draco turned to face his family. He knew what they were going to ask. They were going to ask him to step forward. Draco's hand tightened around Hermione's. Hermione's hand was probably squeezing equally as tight around Draco's hand as he was squeezing her hand.

"Come here, Draco." Draco's mother ordered.

If it wasn't for Hermione spending good time with Draco, he would have stepped forward to save his parents. But Draco would never leave Hermione. Hermione squeezed Draco's hand harder for a second before it went back to normal. Draco took a deep breath.

"No, mother." Draco said. Hermione smiled and sighed a sigh of relive. Draco squeezed her hand for a second.

"What did you say?" Draco's mother asked in a gasp. Draco smiled slightly. "Did you say… no?"

"I said no." Draco confirmed. Draco's mother gasped again.

"Why, Draco?" Draco's dad asked through gritted teeth. "I thought I raised you right! I thought you would think better! Why would you want to die over there!" Draco's father screamed.

Draco didn't answer.

"Tell me, Draco! Tell me now!" Draco's father screamed.

"Just tell him. You don't want to cause a disturbance." Hermione whispered almost silently. Draco nodded his head a small bit.

"Tell me now!" Draco's father screamed.

"Love." Draco answered calmly. Draco's father turned red.

"Love. Love!" Draco father roared. "Who is it you love?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Someone." Draco answered with a smirk.

"Names I need names, Draco!" Draco's father spat. He said Draco's name like it was poison.

"Tell him. Its fine, Draco." Hermione whispered. She was whispering so quite, Draco was sure nobody heard them.

"DRACO!" Draco's dad yelled. Draco took a deep breath.

"I'm in love. I'm in love with Hermione Granger." Draco announced. There were gasps from all around Draco and Hermione.

"You… You wouldn't dare! You wouldn't dare disgrace this family like that! You wouldn't dare!" Draco's father yelled. "You wouldn't disgrace this family like that! You can not be in love with that filthy mud blood!"

"I would dare, father." Draco said with a smile. He looked away from his father and looked towards Hermione.

"Good job, Draco." Hermione whispered with a smile.

She leaned up towards Draco at the sae time Draco leaned down towards Hermione. Once their lips connected shouts and cheers went up around them. Hermione smiled against the kiss.

It was crazy how that moment affected the entire experience of the war. It was crazy that Harry Potter, the wars only hope, had just died, and most of the survivors were cheering with smiles on their faces. I guess they needed a sliver of hope. Just by Draco finally disobeying his parents let everyone see a small bit of hope. And just by the love that Hermione and Draco gave off everyone felt more hope. It was a huge deal that Harry Potter had died, leaving everyone with little to no hope, but hope was found. It was found with love.

Everyone got so caught up in the kiss nobody noticed something crucial.

"HARRY – WHERE'S HARRY?" Hagrid yelled.

Hermione and Draco pulled away from the kiss. And the cheering died down into nothing.

Draco knew the second wave of the war was coming soon… He could feel it.

"Live for me?" Draco whispered to Hermione.

"Only if you live for me." She whispered back.

"Its settled. We both live for each other." Draco whispered. Hermione nodded her head.

"Dumbledore's Army!"

Draco looked at Hermione. Hermione smiled as she gripped her wand more firmly. Draco raised his wand the same time Hermione raised his.

"Forever." Hermione mumbled.

And the second wave of the war came.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! How did you like it? <strong>

**I said before that I might add things to show what happened after the war. I ment it to be 1000 words only, but it tuned out to be wayyyyyy more then that! So if you want to know what happens after the war with Draco and Hermione, then go check out my story "Changed Forever?". Its a continuation of this story! The first two chapters are this story, but then the rest of the chapters are after the war. The link is...**

**www (Dot) fanfiction (Dot) net /s/7401581/1/ Changed_Forever**

**Just no spaces. Also replace (Dot) with a . Yepers.**

**Thank you!**

**If you like my story please vote for it on September 20th**** until October 10****th****. I really need the votes! **

**Thanks so much! **

**Remember to review!**

**Until next time,**

**Pawprinter**

**XoXoXoXo…**


End file.
